Rilaya
Miley (M/'aya and R/'iley) is the friendship pairing of Maya Hart and Riley Matthews . They are best friends and have a history together. They are the female versions of Cory and Shawn. Maya is the rebel while Riley is the angel. They have known each other for a long time. Other names * Miley (M/'aya and R/'iley) * Hartthews (Hart/'''Mat/thews') * '''Rilaya (Ril/'ey and M/'aya)' * Raya (R/'iley and M/'aya) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets the World * Maya told Riley to sneak out to the subway. * Maya and Riley blushed at each other. * Both were caught by Cory. * Riley yelled at Maya. * Maya helped Riley discover herself. * Riley thanked Maya. * The episode ended with them hugging. Girl Meets Romance * Riley told Maya her feelings for Lucas. * Maya encouraged Riley to talk to Lucas. * Riley hugged Maya when she helped her talk to Lucas. * The episode ended with them hugging. Girl Meets Jelousy * Riley told Maya her problems with her mom. * Maya encouraged Riley. Girl Meets a Fight * Maya and Riley had their first fight. * Maya and Riley argued. * Maya and Riley competed. * In the hug, they were next to each other. * Riley leaned in to Maya's shoulder. Girl Meets Jessie * Maya stayed at Riley's apartment. * Maya was sleeping in Riley's room with her. * They slept together. Girl Meets New Friends * Riley tried to find out Maya's kiss with Farkle. * Maya told Riley she and Farkle are dating. * Riley seemed happy about Maya and Farkle. Girl Meets Maya's House * Maya invited Riley to her house. * Maya's house somewhat made Riley sad. * Riley gave Maya's house a makeover * Riley learned Maya was being abused. Girl Meets Heartbreak * Riley informed Maya Lucas rejected her. * Maya brought Riley hot cocoa and cookies. * Maya visited Riley. * Maya stood up to Lucas for Riley. Girl Meets Competition * Maya and Riley become enemies in the episode. * Both are great at math. * Both dropped out of the math contest. * Maya and Riley hugged in the end. * Maya and Riley become friends again. Girl Meets Boyfriend * Maya locked Riley and Lucas in a room. * If it wasn't for Maya, Riley and Lucas would've never dater or kissed. * Maya looked happy Riley and Lucas were dating. * They along with the rest of the cast hugged. * Maya held Riley's waist as they walked by the halls. * Riley leaned her head on Maya's shoulder. Girl Meets Spy * Riley learned Maya loved spies. * Riley took Maya to a spy book convention. * They met a real spy. Girl Meets Boy Meets World Characters * Maya and Riley were compared to Cory and Shawn. Girl Meets A New Family * Writers confirmed they will begin dating in the episode, to cover the issue of sexuality in part 2. Trivia * They will date in the Season 1 finale's part 2 to cover the issue of sexuality. Similarities *They attend John Quincy Adams Middle School. *They are both friends with Farkle and, eventually, Lucas. *They are the same age. *They both have Cory as their seventh grade History teacher. *They are both females. *They are both the love interests of Farkle. Differences *Riley has brown hair, while Maya has blonde. *Riley has brown eyes, while Maya has blue. *Riley has tan skin, while Maya has pale skin. *Riley has good grades while Maya's are relatively worse. *Riley is a good child, while Maya is a rebel. *Riley has a brother, while Maya does not, not including the half-siblings. *Riley has a stable family life, while Maya broken home. *Riley tends to stick with the status quo, while Maya prefers to rebel. *The Matthews are affluent, The Harts are less prosperous. *Riley generally acts neurotic, Maya always displayed an easy confidence. *Riley is more of an optimist, Maya is more of a pessimist. *Riley has a twisted need to fix things, while Maya leaves things be. *Maya is talented in art, while Riley is known to not be. *Riley has known feelings for Lucas, while Maya does not. *Maya lives in a house, while Riley lives in an apartment. Trivia *Riley and Maya's friendship is based upon Cory and Shawn's friendship. *Maya arrives at the Matthews' building promptly at 7:00 a.m. to walk to school with Riley. *They are the founders of the Matthews And Hart Umbrella Foundation. Fanfiction * Post your own Rilaya fanfiction here! Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Browse Category:LGBT